Many wood and pellet stoves can benefit from auxiliary air in order to enjoy more complete burn efficiency. The present apparatus provides additional air and enables a user to gain that air from the exterior of a building within which a stove is used. The apparatus also features dampened control of the auxiliary air. The apparatus is especially suited for fit to an Osburn Wood Stove.